


if I die, I'll never speak to you again.

by Iolanfg



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: @mystradepromptsandscenarios #mystrade flash fiction #mystrade monday prompts #mystrade monday, M/M, Mystrade Monday, Mystrade Monday Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26977744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iolanfg/pseuds/Iolanfg
Summary: Mystrade Monday Prompt #11 “If I die, I’m never speaking to you again.”Short and dumb, but I can't write short things, so it's okay.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 12
Kudos: 61





	if I die, I'll never speak to you again.

**Author's Note:**

> It all belongs to Doyle, Moffat and Gatiss.  
> English is not my first language, I regret any mistake.  
> Thank you for reading!

\- You are exaggerating.  
On the other end of the phone line, the man sounded dejected.  
\- No. It really hurts. It's like an empty feeling on my chest. And I can't sleep, I can't eat. I can't concentrate on nothing... It's a horrible feeling.  
Greg bit his lips, trying to hold back his laughter.  
\- Mycroft...  
\- I knew it....  
The DI pinched the bridge of his nose, unable to believe how dramatic the man could be.  
\- What did you know, Mycroft?  
\- How soon you'd get tired of me. It's all over, all hearts are broken...  
\- Hey, stop right there, Mycroft. I miss you too, but you're making it sound like I've abandoned you. It's only a two-day course, I'll be home tomorrow morning, and this is the third time we've spoken today, and it's only three o'clock in the afternoon!  
\- For you it's only two days, I'm in agony. Wait, I think I'm starting to feel tachycardia...  
\- Mycroft, you're fine. Now call Anthea, see if there's any war you can prevent, and if she doesn't, go and bother Sherlock and John a bit. You know how jealous they get when you show up by surprise and suddenly they cease to exist because Rossie only has eyes for you, no matter what trinkets they try to bribe her with. I'll be home in a few hours.  
\- But tachycardia.... A person can die from a broken heart!  
\- John will take care of it. Your heart will stay together until I return, I'm sure. I'll call you tonight. Okay?  
Mycroft sighed.  
\- It's all right. But if I die, I'll never speak to you again.  
\- Fair enough, love. I love you. I'll talk to you later.  
With a silly smile on his lips, the DI hung up, reminding himself that he should talk to Anthea to make sure that his work trips out of town never coincided with the few days off from her dramatic, exaggerated, and beloved husband.


End file.
